


HighschoolHumanStuck(Working Title)

by Shadowwriting



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, All the Quadrants - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Crack Pairings, Cross Generations, Evil Swap, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Humanstuck, M/M, Mostly Not Cannon, Multi, Not Always Bad Condesce, Slight Cannon, Suggestive Themes, Suggestive language, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwriting/pseuds/Shadowwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written with my friend Taylor, who doesn't have an AO3, so I am just posting it.  We hope you guys will at least give it a chance, even though we have soooooooooo much crack.  We just needed to make things work, so we added some crack, admittedly hot crack (Dualscar/Porrim) But crack none the less.  Chapters are Designated to certain characters or pairings.<br/>At a highschool where some of the kids have supernatural powers and some don't, it's hard to find your place.  Are you a super or are you not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Experiment Gone Wrong, Many More To Go-Jade

**Author's Note:**

> No crack yet! Just the beginning of Jade's normal day, with a tiny twist.  
> Well, right now we'll just tell you the Specifics of who happens to be in this chapter, as we will in all chapter, Jade is 16, Jane is 17, Kanaya is 18, Redglare(Who we've named Derek) is 37, and Terezi is not in the chapter, but she is mentioned.  
> Ages don't change unless specified.  
> So yeah, enjoy this, and we would enjoy title suggestions if you got them.   
> Taylor:Enjoy the show.

Jade ran down the halls as fast as she could without messing up the perfect pony John had managed to make with her hair. She was so excited! Today was the first official day of school which meant it was the first science class of the entire year! Jade wanted to be first to class so she could talk to Redglare about her little problem. Everyone called Mr. Pyrope Redglare, on account of the red safety goggles he had tech-ed out. It was rare to see him without him. Plus, he seemed to like having a cool nickname that could be used among his fellow professors as well as his students.

“Welcome back Jade”, Redglare said as she ran through the doorway. “Bright and early as usual!”

“Redglare! I need to talk to you about one of my experiments this summer..” Jade said rather fast wanting to share before the others reached class. Not that it would matter, she had plenty of time to talk before that would happen. She was exceptionally fast runner.

“What is it Jade? Did you make a new discovery? Create a new chemical? What!?” He asked excitedly.

“Well... this summer Beck.. the family dog.. well, well he got sick and..” Jade started to trail unable to find the right words.

“Oh Jade! I am so sorry! Losses like that are very hard to deal with. Don't push yourself too hard for a while Jade, I already know do to your extreme intellect that you can do better than this class. You won't fail this term in fa-”

“NO! That’s not it at all! Beck did die, or was dying I guess but.. but i tried to save him and-”

“Its ok Jade, not all our experiments will work in the end. This wasn't your fault. Why don't we go see the counsel-”

“NO! This is my fault! You’re not listening Redglare! I was trying to save him an-”

“Sweety calm down its all going to be alright-” Redglare had interrupted Jade for the last time. He stopped mid sentence when she let the tail and ears appear. “Jade.. Jade what did you do?” He questioned.

“I was trying to tell you! I guess when I was experimenting my DNA bonded with Beck’s... Now I appear to be half dog.. I can't even walk down the street without chasing a squirrel! Redglare can you help me reverse this?” She said with unintentional puppy dog eyes.

“Without seeing your procedure and knowing exactly what you did I'm afraid not Jade.. and it would appear that you have enough control over it that you can officially go into one of the special classes instead of traveling between as you've been."

“WHAT!? But I have never had to be in a special class! I’ve always just been really smart, they said that didn’t require a special class!” Jade said, horrified by how much time she was going to have to take out of her experimentations.

“This may not be such a bad thing Jade! Now you can join the specials with your brother. It will allow you to get the hang of your new dog like abilities. Perhaps you should embrace this chance!” Redglare said enthusiastically. Jade still wasn’t pleased. She didn't want to be half animal. But it hurt too much to hide it all the time.

“Do you at least have something that will make it easier for me to hide the ears and tail?” she asked feeling defeated.

“I’m afraid not, we'd have to work on it. Perhaps it would be best if you didn't hide for now and just got used to the idea of the ears and tail. Give em a go!” Redglare said setting up his recorder. Jade sat down awkwardly in her seat trying to ignore her tail shifting underneath her. People started arriving a minute later. Jade didn’t make eye contact with anyone as they took their seats.

Jane was the only one with enough courage to ask, “ Um.. excuse me Jade but... are you trying out cosplay or something? It looks really cute on you but.. you seem a bit uncomfortable...”

Jade explained herself quickly and quietly, clearly embarrassed. Everyone did what they could to make her feel a bit better. Kanaya pointed out out her fangs and mentioned how it runs in the family. That the classes wouldn’t be such a big deal among good company. Just as Jade started to feel a little better the bell rang.

“Alright class! take your seats and lets begin!” Redglare said switching his recording on. Redglare’s voice could be heard clearly explaining the experiment and procedure but was interrupted at the end of a sentence by a nasally Terezi like voice.

“Just thought I would add on as usual, because we all know Daddy tends to be a tad forgetful. Make sure to use safety equipment! Goggles, gloves, and lab coats. DO NOT run with, play pass, or play any games with any of the equipment. If you need to question whether it is equipment, it is. No tasting anything! Ever! Chemical baths are through the door in the back, and cleaning procedure posters are on the wall in the front. Sorry for interrupting you again Daddy! Better safe than sorry. OH! and HI GUYS!!!!” Redglare then shut off the recording flushing a bit. He always forgot to record safety, and as a result something always happened. He was grateful Terezi had gone the extra mile but still a bit embarrassed.

“Umm.. ahem, Yes, safety first.. now everyone get to work! Jade stop it it wasn’t that funny!” Redglare looked over at Jade whose tail was wagging excessively. Jade turned to face him stifling a giggle.  
“Sorry Redglare, heheh I can’t help it!” She said with a small blush. She was gonna need to work on the tail thing.


	2. John, Get Some New Material-Kanaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kanaya's special class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John-16  
> Rose-16  
> Mindfang(Who we've named Cassandra)-36  
> Dolorosa(Who we've named Rosa)-39

As soon as the class was over, Kanaya packed up, bid farewell to Jade, who was looking much happier, and hurried down the hall to where Rose was getting out of English. She wanted to get there quickly before Rose and her mother started chatting. She liked that her mom accepted and liked her girlfriend, she didn’t like that she insisted on telling Rose embarrassing stories Kanaya would be teased about later. She flushed just thinking of it and quickened her pace even more. As she reached door 201 her mother was just opening it for the student, probably keeping them a minute or two more to explain how her class was run. Rose was the last out and Kanaya smiled, still a little disbelieving about her luck at getting the girl. Though it helped that Rose was a bit off her game from sampling her older sister’s drinks. She must’ve been just as nervous as Kanaya had been. Rose saw her right away and turned to Rosa, Kanaya’s mother, and made a quick excuse before walking to Kanaya. The older woman, who Kanaya was the spitting image of, went back into her classroom.

“Hello Kanaya.” Rose said, with her little smile still on, it was subdued and mysterious, just as the woman who wore it was.

“Rose.” Kanaya nodded, her smile a little brighter, and showing a hint of her fangs. They always showed a little more around Rose, probably because of how much Kanaya felt for the other girl. 

“Well, would you like to walk me to Chemistry?” Rose asked. Kanaya nodded and Rose held out her hand, which Kanaya took, only hesitating a bit. She didn’t often hold Rose’s hand because she could feel the pulse so clearly, through her thin, delicate skin. She had no clue how her sister could resist the blood of all her ‘partners’, the closer Kanaya got, the harder it was to resist. She was glad Rose understood that too, sometimes the other girl would try to coax her into something, but she understood when her boundaries were crossed, and always bought Kanaya new sewing supplies as an apology.

In front of Redglare’s door Rose stood on her tiptoes and gave Kanaya a kiss on the cheek, promised to meet her for lunch, and walked inside. Kanaya blushed and her fangs slid out more, the proximity of Rose’s neck too much for even just a second. She lowered her head a bit and fought her way through the crowd, her special class was on the fourth floor, her mother’s girlfriend was the teacher and she never cared if her students were late, which is why Kanaya didn’t hurry even after the bell rang. Along the way she picked her up classmate, John. She recalled him being Jade’s brother.

“Hey Kanaya!” he said, as excited as ever.

“Hello John.” She said, with a little smile, his mood was always contagious.

“I can’t wait to practice my windy thing! I’ll blow you away for sure this time!” He said.

“Oh John, we’ve been over this. You’ve said that many a time.” She said with a smile and a sigh.

“Well maybe I’ll blow your socks off instead!” he said pointing dramatically.

“Damn, if only I wasn’t wearing tights.” She said, walking through the door of room 413 as he held it open for her. “Thank you. Such a gentleman today.” Kanaya sat in a random chair near the front and put her   
things neatly on the desk.

“You’re welcome, Miss Maryam.” John said, winking and bowing, then he rushed to the seat he’d claimed since he developed his power. Kanaya had been in the class longest due to her power being a family trait. Kanaya noticed Miss Serket wasn’t in the room yet. She tended to be later then her students anyway. She turned to John, watching as he twirled a paper ball in the air using his wind powers.

“Why not a plane John, it would make more sense.” She said. He brightened at the idea and ripped out a sheet of notebook paper with which to take her suggestion. They watched the plane for five minutes before a tall blond with blue eyes walked in the room. She snatched the plane, careful not to damage it and placed it on her desk.

“Well you’re all early.” She said, permanent smirk on her face.

“You are actually quite late Miss Serket.” Kanaya said, the woman frowned.

“What have I told you, around your Mom you can call me that, but in here, I am.” She motioned to John who sprung out of his seat.

“Mindfang!”

“Thank you, see, he knows my name, and he’s oblivious to most things.” She said, flipping her hair a bit, a more subdued version of her daughter Vriska’s ‘bitch flip’.

“Hey!” John said with a frown. “I’m not oblivious to a lot of things!” He pouted while Kanaya shook her head.

“Can we just get onto the lessons please? I think we’ve wasted quite enough time.” She said, tapping her jade green pen on her notebook. 

Mindfang shrugged, “I suppose.”


	3. What In The Name of Fuck-Sufferer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen's first day home doesn't go quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sufferer(Who we've named Carmen)-37  
> Psiioniic(Who we've named Sirius)-37  
> Sollux-17  
> Karkat-16  
> Kankri-17  
> The divorce will be explained in another chapter

Rosa stood with her ‘companion’ Mindfang. They were waiting at the front of the school for her brother to meet them. Cassandra’s children were busy at the moment, but they would all have dinner in Rosa’s house that night. Even if Vriska didn’t want to. It was tradition, even before she was chasing Rosa, they were good friends.

“Where is your brother?” Cassandra asked, she may have been 36 but much like her daughter, she had never quite grown up. Which meant she was very impatient.

“Calm my dear, he’ll be here soon.” Rosa said, putting a hand on Cassandra’s shoulder and squeezing. 

“Have I ever told you, that you two are an adorable old couple.” Carmen said opening his arms at the same time Rosa did. Due to Rosa and Cassandra traveling over the summer they hadn’t seen each other much.

“Carmen!” Rosa said back and hugged him. “How I’ve missed you, I don’t think Cassandra shares the sentiment though. But that it’s no matter, she never shares it.” Rosa smiled. 

“Oh of course I share it, I just don’t verbally share it.” Mindfang stood up and patted Carmen on the back. “We just got back from France last night and were teaching all day, I am tired.”

“Yes yes, we’ll go lay down before dinner. Or rather you will lay down and I will cook.” Rosa smiled fondly. “Will you walk with us Carmen?” She asked looking at her younger brother. He picked up his sister’s bag   
and Cassandra’s.

“Of course I will sis.” He said, smiling. Mindfang picked up her purse and handed Rosa her’s.

“And now we go home.” She said, taking the free hand of Rosa.  
Carmen helped his family get settled in before looking for his son. Karkat should have been home by now.  
“Karkat? Kaaarkat.. KARKAT!!” He yelled to no avail. He walked over to Karkat's room and knocked on the door. “Karkat! I have been looking all over for you! Come out and help me with dinner!” Carmen said. He heard a thumping sound, an ow, and some scrambling. What the hell was going on in there? Carmen was usually calm cool and collected, however when it came to his youngest son he tended to get a little worried. Finally Carmen opened the door to find Karkat and Sollux scrambling to get their clothes on while Sollux attempted to hide underneath the bed AND in the closet at the same time. How that was supposed to work Carmen had no idea.

“DAD REALLY!? SINCE WHEN ARE YOU ALLOWED TO-”

“DON’T YOU TAKE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME YOUNG MAN! YOU ARE MY SON AND I WILL BE DAMNED IF YOU ARE TO TREAT ME THAT WAY! BESIDES YOU DEFINITELY SHOULDN'T BE TALKING RIGHT NOW! WHAT IN FUCKS NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN HERE!?!?!?” Karkat was interrupted by his father. Carmen knew he and Sollux were a thing, however he also knew he and Terezi were a thing. He wanted Karkat to choose before doing such things. Carmen knew from experience what not choosing led to. Besides, if they were going to do anything they could at least not do it on special occasions, or under this roof for that matter. Carmen took a deep breath before addressing Sollux.

“Sollux, you and Sirius are more than welcome to stay here, you know this. Just as you know your father and I are together, however that does NOT give you the right to fuck with my son. ESPECIALLY not on a special night for our family. If your father and I can behave then so can the two of you!” Sollux nodded and said he was ‘thorry’ while Karkat pouted in the corner. He knew it was a special night, and he loved aunty Rosa, he wouldn’t fight with his father tonight, for her sake and her sake only. Carmen shook his head, hadn’t he seen Karkat and Terezi together the other night? Redglare was going to be furious... as usual. Carmen walked out of the room and went to prepare the meal, knowing Karkat it would be a nice night for Rosa’s sake. However not a word would be spoken to Carmen unless absolutely necessary.  
On the way to the kitchen he passed Kankri in the study, doing homework as per usual. Now why couldn’t BOTH of his sons be so studious? Perhaps the divorce had affected Karkat more than Carmen had originally thought.

When he reached the kitchen, Sirius was sitting on the counter. Carmen pushed his boyfriend off and silently started dinner. Carmen had sent Rosa to bed and said he would cook so she could sleep. Even if she was the only one to inherit the vampire traits, she still needed her rest. 

“What is your problem?” Sirius asked, he was controlling his lisp, which he was trying to teach Sollux to do. It wasn’t really working.

“Our children were just having sex and I walked in on it.” Carmen said, viciously chopping carrots.

“They do that when we’re not home too.” Sirius said, taking the knife out of Carmen’s hands. “You’re pissed, I don’t trust you with this.” He said.

“I am fine.” Carmen sighed.

“I still don’t think so, so, I will chop the vegetables and you can start boiling water or whatever else you need to do, that doesn’t involve sharp objects.” Sirius said, shooing Carmen to the other side of the kitchen.

“Whatever.” He said, rooting through the cupboards and finding the big pot. Soup seemed like a good idea.

“Hey Mr. Vantas”, Sirius said trying to lighten the mood with an unusually proper tone.

“Yes Psii?” Carmen replied with Sirius’s nickname from the kids. After all he was a psiioniic user.

“I love you. That is why I took the knife, and will talk to Sollux about this later. Alright?” Sirius said, chopping the onions, nicer than Carmen had been.

Carmen sighed. “Alright. Love you too.” He said, and continued getting dinner, Sirius just smiled to himself and chopped. A minute later he put the knife down and ooed.

“What’s wrong?” Carmen asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I seem to have forgotten to grab Mituna before leaving...”


End file.
